


“The Haunting Flashbacks”

by HelaThorLoki



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dark Elves, Hela - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaThorLoki/pseuds/HelaThorLoki
Summary: What happens in Loki’s mind? What triggers him so badly?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Dark Asgardian dungeons with only dim lights for lighting. A tall male with very pale skin, dark black hair, emerald green eyes, and an outfit of green, little brown, and black, stood behind the gold force field light. No living soul could touch it. The male was Loki. It felt very strange to have a prince in the dungeons with deadly villains, but no one knew the truth of Loki, because Loki want open to speak of it. All Loki knew was everyone in the palace hated him. Including the Frost Giants.

Born as a Laufeyson.   
Adopted as a Odinson. 

None of it matters to him anymore. He was a nobody to everyone. Everyone wanted him dead. Only Loki knew the truth. Yes, a painful truth that haunted him for many years. Those haunted horrors would only come out as nightmares, flashbacks, PTSD, or just by thinking about without realizing it, or a slightest sound that sounded like the deadly tortures of the Abyss can trigger his thoughts. The chains triggered Loki everytime he goes to Odin. Which now, Loki's mind thinks it's Thanos. One time, he thought a Einherjar guard was the Other, and he tried pulling the chains. Everyone in the palace called him a MAD PSYCHO.

Not once he forgave Odin.   
He hated Laufey from the beginning.  
Not once he forgave Thor and Thor's friends with death threats.   
All he wanted was Frigga to love him. 

Though, Loki would be released from the dungeons sometime soon. He was looking forward to lock himself in his room or find a new place to live in, but he never knew his freedom would be something else. Until the day of Dark Elves killing Asgardians. The day he almost died from saving Thor's life from death. 

'If you betray, I'll kill you.' The death threats echoed in Loki's mind as he was being freed to only help Thor on a mission. 'Your birthright was to die!' Odin's booming voice echoed in Loki's mind. It was a very dangerous escape from Asgard with Thor and Jane. The Warriors were keeping the Einherjar guards busy, as well as, killing the dark elves. 

Loki kept himself from thinking about the Abyss and made him so madly different from others. But Everything reminded him all the tortures, the mind controls, the brainwashing, the bloody whipping, the painful kicks from the Chitauri, the nightly tauntings from the Other, and the horrors of dead bodies laid by the Gallows of Death. Loki remembered every single one. He remembered all the warnings from Thanos. 'Those who fail my orders, will die in front of everyone! Prisoners will be forced to watch their cellmates die!' Those death sentence words haunted Loki forever. It seems that only the nightmares brings back the unwanted memories.

Bullets hit the ship, causing Loki to snap out of it. He had no idea how long his mind wandered off at the time like this. Plus Thor's rage flying, making the ship go in different directions, crashing into things, just to escape from Asgard. The rest of the escape plan was to jump on the Skiff (a flying Asgardian boat) and fly to a secret pathway. Fandral seemed to keep the Einherjar guards busy by knocking them out. 

Taking the stirring stick thingy, Loki guided the Skiff towards the secret pathway. Which it was inside the mountain. Thor had a very nervous feeling that his brother was trying to crash into the mountain, not realizing about the secret pathway was in front of him. 

"LOKI!" Thor yelled, not liking how the Skiff was picking up speed.   
"If it were easy, anyone would do it." Loki said, trying to concentrate.   
"ARE YOU MAD?!" Thor shouted, shielding Jane Foster, his beloved girlfriend.   
"Possibly." Loki replied as they were now going through the mountain.   
Once on the other side, Loki said, "TA DA!" 

The Land of Dark Elves is where they were in. A deadly, dark place to be in. Loki knew that, somehow, Thor was behind this idea of going to a place where Odin forbids any Asgardian to be in. And here Loki thought Thor's trip to Jotunheim was horrible enough. Kill the dark elves and get back to Asgard was Loki's silent plan as he parked the Skiff. 'Stupid chain cuffs! I hate these!' Loki thought angrily as the threesome walked up on the steep mountain of rocks and dirt. 

Again, Loki tried so hurt not to think about the darkness reminding him of the Abyss, but it was very difficult for him. He couldn't run from it or run off to hide. The sharp rocks reminded him of the Other always hiding at the rocks, waiting to strike his prisoners. Mainly the dungeons part and Thanos throne room. The chains. Always chains. Snapping out of his mind, Loki reached the top of the mountain with Thor and Jane behind Thor. The army of dark elves were on the bottom, next to the huge, ugly, ship. He had to get these chain cuffs off before he starts losing it mentally. 

Once the chain cuffs were off, the battle begun. Though, Jane stayed on the mountain, so she was safe, but the brothers were in battle. While Thor was busy hammering the dark elves, Loki took care of the other dark elves with his sharp dagger blade. He stabbed them in every vital part of the bodies he can locate without getting hit by them. Just as he thought he was done, something wasn't right. The giant elf wasn't here. He looked towards the flying rocks and saw that Thor was getting a heap of beatings from a giant elf named Kurse. And he thought MaleKith was deadly enough. 

As Loki snuck up behind the monster, he recognized him from the dungeons. The monster had tusks and war paint on as Loki recalled. Loki picked up the monster's sword and stabbed it through the back and towards the chest. There was one mistake Loki made and he didn't realize it until the monster picked him up and shoved the blade through Loki's middle chest. The extreme pain triggered his thoughts about the whippings from the Other. Thanos strict order of beating their prisoners. The horror flashback was disturbed when he was shoved on the hard ground. 

Kurse shoved Loki on the hard ground before he disappeared into the wormhole. Thanks to the black haired Asgardian for setting it off. Once the giant monster was gone, Thor rushed to Loki's side. Loki had already lost his conscious, suffered from blood lost, but not enough to kill him, and was in a coma by the time Thor had brought his brother back to the Asgardian healing room. 

No one, not even Thor, would know when their Hero, Loki, would awaken from the coma. Only time will tell. 

The only good thing about this strange coma is that the dark, horror triggers of the Abyss couldn't bother Loki's mind.


	2. Part 2

(After Ragnarok, Infinity War, and EndGame) 

There were sounds in a distance, sounds of people voices, as Loki slowly came through from a long coma. Where was he at? Where was his brother, Thor? Then, it dawned on him as he recalled the giant dark elf stabbing him. Where were the sounds coming from? They were coming from the hallway, near his door to his room. Someone must've left his room door opened, because he could hear everything, mostly yelling and fighting. 

"STOP IT, VAL! STOP!" Hela shouted in terror at Valkyrie, shielding herself from Val's blows from using a BROOMSTICK. 

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS AND THEY WERE FAMILY TO ME! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE PYCHO SISTER OF THOR AND LOKI! YOU RUINED EVERYONE'S LIVES! NO WONDER ASGARD IS HAUNTED WITH GHOSTS OF THE DEAD! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND ODIN!" Val shrieked angrily. 

"ASK THE ONE WHO I ONCE CALLED FATHER!" Hela screamed loudly. 

"VAL, STOP! YOU'RE MAKING A SCENE! AND IT'S NO DIFFERENT THAN YOU DATING ONE OF LOKI'S TORMENTORS!" Thor boomed thunderously, referring to Ebony Maw, already knowing that Hela was dating The Other. Oh how he was going to tell Loki about this? How could he? Things had changed so quickly since Loki was in coma and might be awoken by all the commotion by now. 

"What's going on here? Where's Loki?" Odin and Frigga asked, rushing in after hearing the commotion. Only to see their long lost firstborn daughter on the ground in fear, and drunken Valkyrie. Of course, Odin heard what Hela had said was true. He knew he had lied to his family for years and had taken it on Frigga for the NIGHTLY BOOMING BICKERING FIGHTS night after night. 

"Stop it!" The Other and Ebony Maw shouted at Val as Val struck Odin and Frigga. Ebony grabbed a hold of Val while the Other yanked the broomstick from Val's hands, preventing her from hitting the Odin's family more than she had already. 

Frigga had a headache starting while Odin was on the ground with now busted hips, leaving him with a cane. 

"FOR NORNS SAKES, VAL!" Thor shouted. "Hela has changed her ways! Just like the Other and Ebony Maw had! But why can't you?" 

Val didn't care and she stormed off to find peace, away from the Asgardian Palace. "Val, this isn't right!" Ebony yelled and followed her, afraid that she would end up killing someone if he doesn't do something about, and that he knew Loki hated him and might kill him if Loki saw him again. 

Loki managed to smile a little while overhearing the madness, finding it funny to cheer him up, despite what he had been through. Though, hearing two familiar voices of his tormentors brought painful memories of the past that never fully healed. He knew he couldn't hide them forever, but he was too afraid to admit that he needed help. 

"Great. Just great. Valkyrie is dating with Ebony Maw (though he looks like he just came back from the grave), and my older sister is dating with The Other (the deadly monster who threaten to kill me). This family is getting worse and worse." Loki whispered to himself. 

"No, it's best that I stay out here. If Loki sees me, he'll surely kill me on the spot. He doesn't know I and Ebony have changed, but I can't risk it now." The Other said before sitting in the dark corner of the waiting room.


End file.
